The black wolf
by Firestone the Hellknight
Summary: A lone conquerer named Sebastian Storm was held captive in the dungeon of castle moonhill for too long. However, this imprisonment ended soon by a special women. Her name? Apollyon. Rated M for Gore as for Swearing. Ps I am writing my own story here. Only some parts such as, Apollyon being leader of the Blackstone legion stay in the Story (might be rewritten)


I sat like every day behind metal bars in the dungeon of fort moonhill. It was build east of westhold in ashfeld. Outside I heard the noises of battle. I was alone without any other prisoners or guards. The soldiers were all needed for defence. Soon I was ripped out of my thoughs. A door opened revealing a lawbringer with silver looking armor as for bright green colours which fell backwards. He quickly stood up. His gaze was for a second at me then at a warden and peacekeeper both being female which were carrying dark armor with orange colours. He looked at me again before grabbing some keys and throwing them to me. They flew to my feet and I instantly knew what he wanted from me. He backed off further while I silently picked up the keys and unlocking my cell door. The two attackers didn't seem to mind because they were too focused on the lawbringer allowing me to quickly grab the warden away. The peacekeeper turned to me trying to kill me with her dagger but her head was CRUSHED because the lawbringer hit her with an overhead. In the meantime I quickly got thrown to the ground with the warden jumping on me, pinning me with her knees. She was about to kill me with her sword by stabbing me in the chest however as soon as I looked over to the lawbringer I saw how he ran over to her before stabbing the warden through her helmet. She dropped beside me and I was covered in blood a little. I took a deep breath before I received a hand from the lawbringer. He picked me up. "You're alright?" he asked me. I nodded before we heard more voices. Those came from the door again which he fell through. He looked at me before saying "Follow me." He soon started to run me being close behind him. We came to what seemed to be armory which was still in the dungeon but was separated by several doors. I looked around spotting my gear I had with me when I was captured. "Take what you need. This will be a hard battle out there."

5 minutes later

I made one last check on my armor. I had a folkel helmet (look at book cover if you don't know what it is) as for a shield and off course my mace. Yes I am a conquerer. Most of my armor was dressed in black. Only some parts as for the crusader crosses on my chest, back and shield. I looked over to the lawbringer which had bruises all over his armor and looked really tired. However as soon as he realized that I was done he motioned me to follow him again as he bursts through a door. I was blinded by the sudden light but as I adjusted to that I couldn't believe my eyes. We were in the yard looking at what seemed to be the rest of the defenders because they had the same colours as the lawbringer. They were in a horizontal line and it seemed that they gave up. In front of them were some other soldiers which had the orange colours however one of them was getting my attention pretty fast. It was what I assumed to be a warden. However her armor was different. It was black and a bit like a mix between lawbringer and warden. She seemed to notice the looks at us and turned around. She walked over to us. "Ah hello Alexander Stone how are you?" she asked the lawbringer beside me. "Apollyon." Was all he answered. Her look turned over to me and she tilted her head. "And who are you?" I didn't respond earning a chuckle from her. She then looked over to her soldiers. They encircled us fast. "kill them" she said silently. Very soon a warden stormed at me. He tried to hit me with a fast overhead but I parried it shoved it away and hit his head with my mace snapping it. Very soon a peacekeeper conquerer and a lawbringer came closer to me. "Oh hell." I said to myself. The peacekeeper quickly jumped at me stabbing me with her dagger in the stomach. I yowled out in pain. However as soon as she tried to retrieve the dagger I smacked her head with my shield snapping her neck. Just in the last second I jumped to the side to dodge a overhead from the lawbringer. I soon saw beside me how this Alexander Stone fell to the ground. A warden prepared to impale his sword in him. I quickly jumped at him hitting him to the ground with my shield before decapitating him with it. I felt a hit in the back by the conquerer and hit him with a heavy hit in the chest breaking several rips. After that the lawbringer was the last. I prepared my mace but and soon saw how he tried to stab me with his pole axe. I threw my shield to the side and grabbed the axe. He was surprised at that and tried to rip it away from me but soon received a headbut of mine, before I swang my mace around his neck before hitting his feet away making him drop. In the same moment I pulled forward and heard his neck snap. I looked around to see no more challangers. I then stopped burning. "What that was all?! Come one show me more!" I said out. The women in that armor stepped forward. "Well this could get interesting. I quickly grabbed my shield again looking at her before hitting against it softly with the mace. "Apolyon huh?" I asked her. I could hear her chuckle "Yes and why you ask?" I laughed. "So I know what to write on your tombstone. She held the sword like a warden overhead as I swang at her only to be parried. I was surprised by her strength because I almost fell on the ground. In the last second I saw how she was already swinging at me and I blocked it with my shield. Then I received a hit with her guard on my head. She threw me to the ground. I was a bit dizzy and saw how she tried to stab me and I rolled to the side. I realized a bit late that I lost both my shield and mace. I looked at the ground and picked up the sword and dagger of the dead peacekeeper. The women chuckled "Well have luck fighting with tha…" She screamed in pain before she could finish that sentence. I already had pierced her with the dagger leaving it in her stomach. I grinned which was hidden by the helmet and tilted my head. "What is wrong big mouth?" "Hmpf." She said as she RIPPED the dagger out of her body throwing it to the side. "What in the world?!" I asked. I soon was stabbed in the arm as for my stomach because I wasn't paying attention. She then made a heavy overhead. I tried to parry it and well…. The sword broke. I threw what was remaining of it at her. Looking around for another weapon I came sight of the longsword of the dead warden. "Oh god this isn't going to end well." I said as I grabbed it. I held it overhead and it was painful because the wound on my arm was directly on the blade. She doing the same. "You know it takes years of training to be as good as a warden." I then tried to hit her from the side only to be blocked. I hit her then from the top. She tried to do this overhead counter thing but I held my blade in place making our two weapons stuck on each other. I used all my strength to rip heard weapon away. I hit her with my guard to the ground and she hit me in the face making me lose my weapon. I felt to the ground and heard how she picked up her weapon. I was on my stomach 'eyes' locked with Alexander. He passed me his pole axe. "Well it was a good battle but it ends now." I heard Apolyon speaking. I quickly grabbed the pole axe and held it in front of me. It seemed just in time because she tried to kill me with a overhead. "What the?!" she asked before getting kicked in the face. I jumped up. "Now also lawbringer?! What are you?!" she asked. I then looked at the lawbringer at the faces of the soldiers. All of them in fear. I then looked over to the women. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed before flames were all over my body (for for honor fans he got into revenge mode) "What in the world?" Apolyon mutted. I then shouted in my best lawbringer voice "NO SUPERSTES!" before holding my weapons under here feet and flipping her over me. I hit her with all of my force on the side making her step back a little. She tried to overhead me again and I parried. "AD MORTEM INIMICUS!" I screamed as I hit her on the head. I then kicked her back making her drop on the stomach. Her weapon in front of her. The soldiers around us (at least of her side) were becoming restless. She tried to grab her sword but I stepped on it. I then held the tip of my weapon at her throat going up forcing her to get up. Then I suddenly stopped burning and let the weapon fall before falling on my kness. We were shoulder to shoulder not speaking a word. She gave me a necklace with a small wolf head made out of steel as I looked over to see a lawbringer walk to her picking her up. As soon as she was lifted up I fell to the ground. I turned on my back. I was slowly blacking out. I then looked at Apollyon. All I can remember were her blue eyes and their emotion of interest.

I jolted up as I woke up. I regretted it instantly because of the immense pain I received in my stomach. I then got pushed down again. "Calm down, or you are going to rip open your wounds again." Said a very familiar voice. Looking at my stomach I saw how my armor was away and a bandage was wrapped around my stomach and arm "Alexander?" I asked. "Yes it is me." I relaxed a little. "You know. You sure are one hell of a warrior." He told me. I looked around me. It seemed like I was in some sort of bed with other wounded soldiers. Soon I tried to get up slowly. Noticing the lawbringer without his helmet. He had blond spiky hair as for blue eyes. He tried to keep me on the bed but I shoved his hand away. I shook my head as soon as I was on my feet. Seeing a door I instantly walked outside. As soon as the light touched my eyes I was shocked to see the fort in top shape again. There was no way that it would be repaired that fast. As soon as this thought came to my mind I heard Alexander behind me. "You have been out for two weeks. The soldiers started to worry about you." I looked behind me seeing the lawbringer again and I raised an eyebrow. He instantly noticed it. "You are seen as a hero to them. After all you did save them from being executed. Besides you won a battle against apolyon. Before nobody could even scratch her." I turned again to the yard. "You know. I didn't get your name." I turned to him once again. "Sebastian. Sebastian Storm. So I assume I am still your prisoner?" He looked at me with widen eyes before shaking his head violently. "No, no, no, no, no you aren't. You are a free man. It is one of the few things I could give to you." I sighed in relief. "However." He started getting my attention again. "We can't simply let you leave." I let out a growl "What?!" He raised his hands backing off a little. "Hold on. I am sorry but it is for your own as our safety." I rised an eyebrow once again but he continued. "You see. We have Blackstone spys in here. We know that but it is hard to find them. They probably already saw that you had become awake. If you leave now it is most likely the Blackstone legion will search for you and once they get you they will not hesitate to torture you until you join their ranks." I looked to the side. "You will more or less have to join ours. The iron legion. But off course I can't force you. You can decide whether you leave us or not." I sighed. He tried to give me his hand but I walked right past him. Down to the armory. As I entered there were other soldiers sitting in there. I didn't mind them and spotted my armor in an corner. I quickly strapped everything on getting my shield and mace and walked out. I took one last glance seeing that the people in there looked with big eyes at me. I got to the gate and it opened instantly. Looking back I saw how one decent lawbringer was running to me. But I walked out of the fort into the forest. The wounds still stunk a little. Going a little further I stopped at a river. Noticing that I probably hadn't drunk for a long time I put my helmet to the side as for my weapons and took a swip. A second later I noticed my reflection. My scar over my left blue eye. Then the brown hair and a shavered beard. A second later I saw another reflection one that was too known to me. Picking up the helmet and putting him on as for my weapons I looked at Apollyon. She had her sword with her however she wasn't in a battle stance. I sighed before walking off. It didn't take long as I noticed that she was following. I turned around. "My wolf." Was all she said. I tilted my head but my gaze turned to the necklace she gave me the last battle. That was when I noticed how I was slowly getting surrounded by other soldiers. I got into battle stance but that position hurt a little. "Don't force me to kill some of your soldiers again!" I told them, however as soon as I turned around I got hit in the face by a warden and blacked out.

I slowly woke up on a hard ground. I opened my eyes seeing that I was in chains. I groaned as I got in a sitting position trying to break the chains but no avail. "You can't break those you know." I heard from the side. As soon as I turned I was greeted with the sight of a peacekeeper. "I might as well just try and kill you afterwards." I spitted out. She sighed. "Yes you are as persistant as Apollyon told me." I growled. "Go to hell." After some time I finally gave up. The metal was way too strong to break. "So you're done?" she asked me getting closer to me until he face was a few inches away from me. I grinned which was hidden under my helmet, kicking her foot. She dropped on me and I quickly put my chains around her throat putting pressure on it. "Keys?" I simply asked. She gave them to me with a shacking hand. I uncuffed myself and slammed her head against the floor. Looking around I noticed how I was in a tent. I grabbed a dagger from the peacekeeper and ripped through the tent on the opposite side of the tent. As soon as I was free I ran. Quickly really quickly. However soon I they must have noticed me escaping because I heard screams coming out of the camp. I already was in the middle of the forest as I heard the claping of metal boots on the ground. Reacting quickly I crawled on a tree. Looking down I instantly saw countless soldiers running past. I soon saw how a knight stopped. Apollyon to be precise. I could hear her chuckle. "Smart little conquerer. I know you are up that tree wolf." I then slowly crawled down the tree until I hit the forest ground. "Heh. You know the more you fight against us the more you get interesting." I growled as she turned around. "I don't understand. I am offering you a chance to become the title knight as for respect." I shook my head. "No you are offering me a chance to end innocent lifes. Or do you think I don't know that you are crazy?" she laughed. "And you still carry the necklace I gave you." I growled. "It doesn't matter anyway. Now stop being foolish and come with me. The sooner you accept the less pain you receive." I snapped at that and ran. She laughed. "Just like the hunter and the prey." I heard her running after me. I jumped over several plants, rocks and other things as I continued running. However behind me the steps of Apollyon got louder forcing me to run faster. I did that. However I soon realized that to my left and right were soldiers enclosing. On the way I picked up a stone and threw it at a peacekeeper trying to jump at me. However as soon as I looked forward I saw that there was a valley forcing me to stop. Down there was a really deep drop. Around 160 feet. To the other side it was about 30 feet. Turning around I saw how I was being perfectly in the trap. "Alright that is enough little wolf." I heard Apollyon speaking to me. "You know you can't make the jump so don't even try it. It would be a shame to lose such a well fighter as you." An idea popped into my head. I slowly walked over to Apollyon. "That is it come on." However a second before I was close to her I quickly turned around sprinting to the edge. "NO!" I heard her screaming. I then jumped. I felt the free fall but soon rammed the dagger in the stone. I slowly crawled up. As soon as I reached the edge I looked over to Apollyon. I didn't need to see her face to know that her eyes as for her mouth was open widely. Well because that was the fact of her soldiers. "Not today the wolf is away!" I screamed as I ran. "ARCHERS!" I heard behind. A second later a rain of arrows was shot down at my position but I managed to escape it. I soon was on a hill looking back at the others. The archers had seiced their fire. I grinned as I stared at the soldiers. I then ran away. I soon advanced further into the to me unknown landscapes.


End file.
